Fated Coincidences
by koa-chan
Summary: Another consequence haunts them in their existence. They meet two new faces.. and one old and seemingly immortal. And they wonder, if some coincidences can somehow be fated. / sequel to 'A Consequence to Forever'. Futurefic. LelouchxC.C.


**A/N: **Many people seem to love** A Consequence to Forever** and I was prompted to write a sequel for it. Well, to those who haven't read this fic's prequel I advise you to read it because there are many references to that story in here.

Set somewhere, somewhen during immortality.

Because we _love_ Monna, neh?

* * *

**FATED COINCIDENCES**

_sequel to A Consequence to Forever_

* * *

They once kept a cat named Monna, and a little girl they raised and named Lyllienne. A consquence to immortality was solitude - and they gave in. They had let Lyllie and Monna go for the sake of everything. Love, they shrugged - it was just that they loved the cat and the girl too much.

It was a cool, windy, cloudy day when Lelouch encountered those cerulean blue eyes again - he saw the very same shade, the very same twinkle - and the very same life, although this time it was filled with curiosity and seriousness.

The boy stood in front of the code bearer that day, looked at the violet-eyed man with innocent blue orbs, scratched his naturally-salt-and-pepper hair and fiddled with the edges of his shirt, carrying groceries and shopping bags. The boy looked interestedly at the chess board where an unfinished one-man chess game stood, and politely asked the man if he could play.

"Of course, little one. Feel free to take over that side." Lelouch had stated, not taking his eyes off the pale-skinned, blue-eyed boy. The boy was more than willing to sit and take over the white pieces as they continued the game.

Lelouch recognized the familiar move the boy made - a strategy that he taught to one person only, who could have taught that very same strategy to the lad across him - and he smirked ever-so lightly, and made his own move.

It was unmistakeable, after all - he knew those blue eyes.

How many years has it been since that day in the train station? How many.. decades? He could clearly remember feline eyes staring unto him in understanding, the feel of the Geass in my eyes, the last smile and those last words of a certain silver-haired, blue-eyed young woman before she left without any memory of her foster guardians.

Lyllienne's last message before he geassed her was - _"I love you, dad. Tell mom that, too - and I'll take care so you won't worry!"_

He knew that, and he knew she can handle herself. It pained him, but he had let her go... just like that.

"Checkmate."

The word snapped the immortal out of reverie and he looked, surprised, at the chess board. Checkmate indeed. And he shook his head smilingly to look up at the grinning kid. "You're good."

"Thank you, sir. My mother taught me all those sort of stuff." the boy replied, beaming proudly.

"I shouldn't have held back, then." the man answered, grinning. The boy looked at him wondrously then - and in a friendly tone, Lelouch asked. "What's your name, boy?"

In a polite gesture, the boy held out his hand and introduced himself. "My name's Vince."

The man took that hand and shook it firmly - and he felt his only daughter's warmth in that touch - and he smiled serenely. "Mine's Lelouch. It is nice to meet a talented young person."

Clicks of boot heels reached Lelouch's ears, and he looked up to see C.C. with her shopping bags striding gracefully towards them. The green-haired beauty stopped dead at the sight of the boy, a hand reaching to rest on her partner's shoulder as she stared back at the young teen.

She would recognize those eyes anywhere, too. And the same innocent smile.

Her words did not betray her, though... and she was able to recover as fast as the attack had hit her.

"You've found your playmate, Lelouch?" she asked, looking curiously at the boy.

"I want you to meet Vince." the man replied, glancing towards the boy who had looked up at the beautiful green-haired woman. "Vince, this is C.C.," and catching a glimpse of silver in one of his fingers, he remembered today's set-up. "My wife."

"Nice to meet you, Miss C.C." the boy replied, bowing his head slightly. He felt a warm hand pat his head, and looked up to see the beauty smiling graciously at him.

"Hello there, Vince." C.C. said as she graced the boy with a carefree smile. "Thanks for keeping my husband company. He's lonely whenever he has no opponent."

"No, ma'am, I'm the one who should thank him - it was a really good game." the boy grinned again, turning to Lelouch. "Do you come here everyday, sir? I would like to play again-"

"Well, why don't you drop by at the same time tomorrow?" Lelouch offered, which overjoyed the boy.

The boy named Vince came back at the same time the next day, and the day after that, and the days following. It became a routine, and C.C. always sat with them, simply watching over and chuckling at the males' antics. Indeed Lelouch didn't hold back - so the boy ends up badly losing, but still persistent.

Just like his mother.

They had learned that Lyllie passed away just a few months prior their meeting with Vince, and that her husband was also dead, even before her, in fact. The boy now had only his little sister to go home to.

They met the ten year-old Cheslyn in one of their meetings with Vince, astounding them with her mother's features - the pure white hair and that very same face, but noting a different eye color. The girl had ran and stopped panting to catch her brother's attention, a pristine white cat trailing behind her.

C.C. and Lelouch stared from the girl to the feline, and meeting the creature's eyes, once again they realized - it's undoubtable.

"My brother kept talking nonstop about you! I'm his little sister, my name is Cheslyn!" the lass beamed, bowing deeply at them.

"It is nice to meet you, Cheslyn." C.C. was the first one to speak, stroking the girl's hair fondly. She missed those white locks - God knows how much, and the girl blushed at the warm touch of the beautiful woman. "Vince also kept talking about you, you know."

Lelouch chuckled when the girl pouted at her brother and halfheartedly slapped the boy's shoulder. "What have you been telling them, brother?!"

"Uh, nothing much - I've been saving all my blackmail materials for someone who'll come in handy..." the boy said absentmindedly, focused on their game. The girl clumsily blushed harder and avoided C.C. and Lelouch's amused gazes.

She picked up her cat from the ground and put the creature on the table beside the chess board. The instant that the feline looked up at violet and gold eyes of the code bearers, she meowed softly and licked Lelouch's resting hand affectionately. C.C. fondly stroked the cat's white fur and it instinctively purred to the contact.

Cheslyn and Vince stared.

"Monna likes you!" the girl said, incredulous.

It was Lelouch who looked at her and smiled. "Indeed she does." He saw as the children's eyes widened when the cat glomped enthusiastically at C.C. and the woman carelessly laughed and played with Monna.

Of course, they missed Monna too.

"Do you believe... in fate?" C.C. had asked her partner, standing beside their room's window as she stared at the rainfall outside.

"After all of these years, you ask me that?" Lelouch said, from his seat on the bed, not looking directly at the woman. As an immortal he should have either believed or not. Everything should have been mere coincidences, but having met those children, together with Monna at that - he couldn't decide now.

C.C. wasn't waiting for an answer from him, and he knew it, so neither of them spoke up next. They just stared outside and watched the various raindrops fall.

They never expected tragedy to befall on those kids so soon, though.

"You coming?"

"I'm not... feeling well."

Lelouch stared at the woman sitting still on the bed, hair falling to her face, clutching her chest.

"Just go without me."

"Are you alright, C.C.?"

The woman looked up and gave him a tired smile. "Those kids are waiting for you, Lelouch - we can talk about this later."

He saw force in the gold orbs, and he knew that she meant what she said. Hesitantly, he decided to heed to her request, leaving her with an affectionate squeeze on her hand and a kiss on her forehead.

He found it strange to see Cheslyn alone on the usual meeting place, looking unusually gloomy, puffy-eyed and pink-cheeked. Monna sat on the girl's lap, eyes closed and very still.

She looked up even before he greeted her, and she errupted to tears at the sight of him, and she said shakily, "...my brother."

On their room, C.C. picked up her ringing cellphone and hesitated to hit the 'answer' button.

"C.C.? Cheslyn needs you."

On hurriedly leaving for the girl, C.C. didn't hesitate one bit. She grabbed her coat and all but flew to them.

C.C. couldn't look - she just held the crying girl close when they reached the small chapel. Lelouch had Monna in his arms as he strode towards the coffin, and he looked at the boy's seemingly simply sleeping face.

An accident, as Cheslyn dared call it. It was an accident - the boy saved his sister from the screeching, out-of-control car and did not survive the collision.

He left Vince one single white rose and that was it - he couldn't look anymore.

It was painful.

Cheslyn was but a mess as she blamed herself for her brother's death, and C.C. was about to run out of comforting words to tell the girl. For the first time, she felt that death was more painful than living. And for the first time in years, she was tempted to cry - again.

They have lost Lyllie once, and now... Vince.

This was a consequence of living forever. She'll face it over and over again, and the pain wouldn't wear off no matter how many times it strikes. She stole a glance at Lelouch and saw her pain mirrored in his eyes, too.

"Have we become too soft?" C.C. asked again, standing in the same window in their room.

"It's not like that's wrong." Lelouch answered, this time, standing across her, leaning on the other windowsill.

C.C. agreed and smiled sadly to herself. "I'm going to miss him."

Her sob was stiffled.

A few more weeks after the incident, they had partially succeeded in bringing some life back to the girl. They dropped by everyday to where she was staying - she and her brother were entrusted to their mother's close friend after their mother died - and the old maid was trustworthy enough to now be Cheslyn's guardian.

They had told the girl some encouraging words to get her to return to the cheerful Cheslyn they knew - and those first few weeks of frequent visits were enough to get the girl to try to pick up her shattered pieces.

The time came for them to leave and they swore they saw a look of sadness in the girl's eyes again.

"Will I see you again?"

That was almost an impossibility, they thought. Yet Lelouch simply pat the girl on the head and smiled.

"Maybe."

C.C. kissed the girl on the forehead and then stroked Monna's fur again, smiling sadly. "Take care, you two."

"Be strong, 'kay?" Lelouch looked at them with encouraging eyes and gave a look of affectionate approval when the girl tearily nodded.

"I'll miss you." she said, trying her best to beam. "And th-thanks for everything... I'll... take care so you won't worry!"

Lelouch's eyes widened at the same lines but then he just nodded at the girl's words and took C.C.'s hand, led her away to leave.

He could once again feel the feline eyes staring after him as Monna gave a soft meow of goodbye, C.C. dared not to speak as she held some yearning and sadness back...

"I LOVE YOU! I'm sure Vince also does!!!"

The immortals turned their heads to see the teary-eyed girl wiping her tears while looking after them.

They didn't come back for years. Even decades.

But they couldn't ever forget those three- no, four.. faces that will forever stand out from all the other faces in their memories. They wouldn't forget that sometimes, in their lonely, immortal existence - they weren't alone.

It was back to just the two of them when they returned to that town after several decades. They sat on the very same restaurant on the very same table where they first met Lyllie's young children, and they started a chess game just like back then - just for the nostalgia and for the reminiscence of old memories.

"Do you.. believe in fate?"

Lelouch remembered the very same question being addressed to him in this very same town, and he looked up to see his partner's gaze towards something else.

A white cat was running down the sidewalks and was heading straight to their direction, followed by silver-haired twins who were obviously chasing the creature.

Lelouch saw a glint of amusement and happiness in C.C.'s eyes and in her smile, and he couldn't help but grin as he watched the white feline jump on his lap eagerly.

"Some coincidences... they are fated, it seems?" he said absently, gazing back at the eyes of a seemingly immortal creature.

C.C. gave him a small smile and nodded, sipping on her tea before looking at the twins who panted in front of them.

"We're sorry, sir, ma'am - Monna just simply seems to like you..."

C.C. shrugged. "Indeed she does."

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: **Wow~ I cried. Again. When Vince died and everything was a mess. DAAAAAANG. Now I won't write a sequel for this sequel, all right? 'Cause it took me five days to write this thing and... (sighs) it's just tearjerking.

_Some Little Lunacy readers - _sorry for the delay. I really am feeling so damn lazy nowadays... (I FELL OFF THE STAIRS, baby.) My back aches. O.O I'm soooooore ---- so please bear with the delay. I'm... recovering. ^^;;


End file.
